Making It Work
by BellaSwanMasen
Summary: ¿Podrá su pasado dictar su futuro?
1. Chapter 1

Cómo hacer que funcione

Summary: ¿Tendrá su pasado dictar su futuro?

Capitulo sin betear

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a la Maravillosa HydeLuver.

Aclaración: Esto lo aclaro HydeLuver así que creo que es importante decirlo. Este capítulo puede ser confuso pero la historia empieza con Bella pensando en su vida después de la secundaria. Esto da una idea a lo que la conduce a sus decisiones en el presente. Es una historia Bella/Edward aunque el nombre de Edward no se menciona en este capítulo.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * SMI * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Bella se apoya en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio, observando la pila de ropa en el lado superior de su cama y luego la pequeña maleta abierta en el piso. Ella sabe que no hay forma alguna que todas sus pertenencias de los últimos cinco años alcancen en una maleta tan pequeña. Esto la pone nerviosa ya que la obliga a volver por el resto o dejar atrás gran parte de sus posesiones. Sin embargo esta segura que la primera no es una opción. Por lo cual decide buscar entre sus cosas y tomar las más importantes con ella. Cruza la habitación y comienza a lanzar cosas a su maleta. Esta segura que no tiene tiempo por lo cual no se molesta en doblar su ropa y envolver artículos frágiles.

Al pasar de unos minutos la pequeña bolsa amenaza con explotar. Explora su habitación por última vez en busca de algo que pudo haber olvidado y justo cuando va a cerrar su equipaje, descubre el pequeño marco de plata, al lado de su cama. Bella camina lentamente hacia el y lo toma entre sus manos. Han sido meses desde que paso, pero recuerda cada segundo de ese momento, ella está de pie en el centro y sus padres a la derecha y su hermana Tania a la izquierda sosteniendo su mano y sonriendo. Fue tomada el día de la graduación en la secundaria. Y al día de hoy es una de sus fotos favoritas. No solo porque es una foto de su familia, sino porque en el fondo, justo detrás de Tania, ella lo puede ver. Lleva un smoking, corbata y su cabello cobrizo esta peinado hacia atrás. Solo la mitad de su cara es visible, pero ella puede asegurar que la estaba buscando cuando la imagen fue tomada. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos verdes completan el cuadro para ella. Las cuatro personas que ama capturadas en un marco de ocho por diez.

Bella se sienta en el borde de la cama tratando de recordar ese día. Fue hacia siete años y para ese entonces solo habían estado saliendo durante un par de meses. Incluso entonces sabían lo especia que era su relación. No hubo juegos. Eran solo dos personas que habían sido heridas en el pasado y que querían algo sano, algo sencillo. Todo había empezado como una aventura sin sentido. Él estaba recientemente soltero y ella había estado sola durante mucho tiempo, quería un poco de romance antes de ir a la universidad. Sus pequeñas citas, maquillaje por su parte, durante un tiempo parecían insignificantes, hasta que un día empezaron a significar más.

Sorprendentemente fue el quien tomo la iniciativa de hacer oficial su relación. Fue el quien luchó contra su vacilación inicial y fue quien comenzó a hacer las cosas de "novio", cosas como pagar sus citas o ir a dejarla a clases. El la llevo a su casa a conocer a sus padres y compartir con ella cosas que nunca le dijo a nadie excepto talvez a su ex novia. Le tomo un tiempo aceptar su afecto y luego le estuvo agradecida por estar con ella.

Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que ella se enamoró de él después de convertirse en exclusivos. Él le ofreció el apoyo y el amor que necesitaba, y a cambio, ella le ofreció la estabilidad y la comodidad que no tenía en su relación anterior.

Después de la graduación pasaron el verano juntos, disfrutando el uno del otro. Se había entregado a él mentalmente, espiritualmente y… físicamente. Todos los temores que la hacían abstenerse de sus demás novios eran inexistentes con él. El miedo sí, pero se convirtió en un no-factor en su vida, aun cuando su exnovia amenazo con destruirla, Bella estaba más concentrada en su relación que nada más e importo.

Ella fue finalmente feliz, sus amigos aceptaron su relación y le aclararon "que era solo cuestión de tiempo". Era evidente que algo sobrenatural pasaba. Su familia quien había sido inflexible en cuestiones románticas, estaban encantados de tenerlo alrededor. Lo invitaron a cenar o a jugar cartas y rápidamente el hizo un fuerte vínculo con su hermana y sus padres. Y ella estaba feliz que el pasara tiempo con su familia también.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo juntos ninguno prestaba atención al escaso tiempo que les quedaba. Cuando la tercera semana de agosto dio la vuelta ambos se sorprendieron. Su tiempo junto había terminado. Él se iría al otro lado del país Nueva York y ella se quedaría en Washington.

"Vamos a hacer este trabajo" Prometió mientras le secaba las lágrimas "Nos queremos, podemos hacerlo"

Parecía tan esperanzado y optimista que ella no tenía el corazón para decirle lo contrario, las relaciones a distancia no tenían una alta tasa de éxito, y menos para personas de su edad. Aun asi, contuvo las lágrimas y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

"Esa es mi chica" dijo mientras la acercaba más a él, ella se permitió tomar su olor y el sonido de su voz, sabiendo que sería un largo tiempo para volver a estar de esa forma. Ella daría todo por tener este último momento para siempre.

Dos días más tarde se encontró afuera de su volvo, justo cuando el metía sus maletas en la cajuela.

"Sin llorar" era su lema, y ella no lloro, no delante de el de todos modos

"Te llamare cuando llegue ahí ¿de acuerdo? Te amo Bells" dijo

Ella asintió con la cabeza "Yo también te amo"

El la beso, se subió a su coche y arranco, ella espero a que su coche estuviese lejos y cuando ya no lo pudo ver, entro a su casa y lloro por días, lo más destacado de sus días fueron su llamadas diarias. Eso la hacía sentirse mejor, pero nada se comparaba con tenerlo cerca. Nada.

Una semana más tarde era su momento para iniciar el capítulo hacia una nueva vida. Por suerte ella no iba muy lejos de su casa. Y además tenía a Jasper para calmar su ansiedad y soledad. Tratando por todos los medios de encontrar un equilibrio. Las tareas y clases ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo. No socializaba mucho por estar pendiente de las llamadas que él le hacía. A medida que el semestre avanzaba, todo se facilitó. Se instaló y logro conocer a gente nueva. Su carga de trabajo se hizo menos abrumadora e incluso pudo salir unas cuantas veces. Sin embargo la mejor parte de su vida era hablar con él. Se hablaban por Skype por lo menos una vez al día. Y nada había cambiado. A excepción de que su cabello estaba más largo, ahora tenía un pircing. Su ropa cambiaba con respecto a la estación y ahora su piel era un poco más clara.

En octubre sus conversaciones de una hora tuvieron que ser reducidos a quince minutos por exámenes de mitad de periodo y proyectos en marcha. Eventualmente acordaron llamarse cada dos días, luego de cada dos días se finalmente se acordó que no iba a funcionar. Por alguna razón ella no se sentía tan triste como pensó que estaría, le dolía no lo podía negar. Pero cuando dos días después Jasper la invito a una fiesta la noche siguiente ella dijo que sí. En la fiesta ella bailaba y bebía… ella no pensó en él, en absoluto.

Unas semanas después ella estaba en casa para acción de gracias, y en su cuarto los cuadros de ellos la hicieron sentirse nostálgica y decidió llamarle para saber cómo estaba. Fue la primera vez desde la separación que ellos se comunicaban, y ella estaba agradecida que no era incomoda. Se dio cuenta que estaba en Nueva York para las vacaciones. Se rieron y bromearon de bromas pasadas. Justo como en los tiempos viejos. Pero a la hora de despedirse ela casi se despide con un "Te amo" pero en lugar de eso ella rio y colgó.

Al inicio todo le recordaba a él. No ayudo que su familia y amigos preguntaran por el todo el tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida no podía esperar volver a la universidad. Cuando lo hizo sin embargo algo le faltaba. Ya no disfrutaba todo como antes. En el fondo sabía que le echaba de menos, pero no quería admitirlo. Esto se prolongó durante mucho tiempo, hasta que antes de vacaciones de navidad, decidió llamarlo. Estuvo instantáneamente feliz de saber que él estaría en su casa para las fiestas. Y el sonó aliviado de que ella estuviese sola aun. La anticipación la consumió y estaba extasiada ¿Qué importaba si apenas pasaba los exámenes finales y su GPA era apenas respetable? Nada le importaba. Solo verlo

La reconexión era natural en ellos. Pasaron los días previos a navidad juntos. Recordaron sus días en la secundaria de Forks y a sus amigos. Él le preparo la cena y ella le hizo chocolate caliente. Los dos abrazados en el sofá, hasta que ella se fue quedando dormida y él tuvo que llevarla a su casa. Paso la navidad con su familia. Y antes de que el volviera a su casa, él le dio una nota y la beso en la mejilla. Ella abrió la nota una vez que salió y sonrió ante el simple mensaje: "Vamos a hacer este trabajo"

A la mañana siguiente ella golpea a su puerta. El abrió la puerta con los ojos aturdidos, el peo un desastre; PERFECTO. Ella se lanza a sus brazos y lo besa con toda la pasión que tenía. De buena gana él le regresa el gesto, y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Y hacen el amor por primera vez en meses. Es claro lo que son de nuevo.

A pasar las tres semanas recuperan el tiempo perdido, besos robados, haciendo el amos a las tres de la tarde, salidas con amigos. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Solo que esta ve consiente del tiempo.

"Justo ahora estoy aquí" Le dijo el cuándo la atrapo mirando el reloj. Ella ama a forma en la que él la puede tranquilizar solo con una frase. Ella se apoya en él y su preocupación se va.

Un deja vu la ataca cuando días después él está de nuevo frente a ella, listo para despegar. Pero esta vez no hay lagrimas amenazando con salirse de sus ojos. Ella se preparó para este momento. Él le sonríe mientras reajusta su postura varias veces y frunce los labios. Después de unos segundos ella se da cuenta del cambio en su estado de ánimo. Habla en serio ahora, más solemne.

"¿Que pasa ahora?" El pide

Bella se encoje de hombros. "Vamos por caminos separados nuevamente" responde con indiferencia

"Está bien" comienza "Voy a estar aquí, si me quieres"

"¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunta mientras inclina la cabeza

"Tal vez podamos intentarlo de nuevo, claro si quieres" responde, mirando nerviosamente lejos de ella

"Yo… Me encantaría eso" dice y se ríe cuando él la levanta y la hace girar alrededor.

Al verlo marchar esta vez no hace tanto daño como la primera. Y eso talvez se deba a que sabe que esta vez será diferente. Ambos se aman y ninguno se puede ver con otra persona que no sean ellos dos. El está única persona con la que ella se ve en el futuro y se iria al infierno de ida y vuelta solo con tal que eso dure para siempre.

Los próximos meses son más fáciles. Ella convenció a sus padres de dejarla ir a Nueva York un par de veces. Se comunican por teléfono. Ella le contaba sobre sus estudios y amigos. Y el de todas las audiciones a las que asistía. Todo iba bien. Hasta que él consiguió un papel que le obligo a permanecer en Nueva York. Le prometió que las cosas no cambiarían, que el siempre estaría para ella cuando le necesitara. Prometió que su relación era su prioridad y que nunca la dejaría. Sin embargo su agenda se hizo apretada y su tiempo escaso. El primer año se vino abajo, todas sus promesas fueron incumplidas. Ella tenía días son saber de él y cuando supo solo obtuvo disculpas.

"Lo siento, la grabación duro más de lo que espere" decía o "No he escuchado tu mensaje"

Esto se prolongó durante tres meses, dos semanas y seis días

A medida que se acercaban los exámenes finales, le informo que no iría a casa durante el verano. De hecho le dijo que estaba saliendo de la escuela y que probablemente se mudaría definitivamente a Nueva York.

"Posiblemente" le exigió, pero en el fondo sabía que él ya había tomado su decisión. La comprensión le llego y luego el miedo al entender que no había forma de su relación funcionara con ellos tan lejos definitivamente. Le quedaban tres meses y ella debía enfocarse en sus calificaciones.

"Mi trabajo está aquí, por lo que es obvio que debería de estar aquí, puedes transferirte y estar conmigo. Sería bueno para ambos"

Por supuesto que ella había pensado en eso tan pronto como él le dijo de su traslado permanente. Pero ¿A dónde iría? ¿Qué escuela decente la querría con sus defectuosas notas? "¿Que le diré al director de admisiones? Perdón por la notas pero estaba ocupada manteniendo la relación con mi novio. Pero prometo ser mejor aquí. Incluso si la única razón por lo que hago esto es mi novio" Si eso funcionaria.

"Bella yo no sé qué es lo que quieras que yo haga. Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida, no puedo simplemente no tomarla. Lo siento" dijo. Más disculpas

"Yo no te pediría que renunciaras a ella. Pero no es justo el que esperes que sea yo la que vaya a ti y deje todo tirado para estar contigo"

"¿No soy digno de eso?" dijo el con amargura en su voz, lo que la tomo con la guardia baja. Eso para ella fue, por mucho. La declaración más egoísta que había hecho y lo cual le ayudo a su decisión más fácil.

"Lo eres. Pero ya no puedo más. Lo siento" Era su tiempo para disculparse, su turno para ser egoísta.

Un silencio ensordecedor colgaba de la línea después de esa declaración, y no fue hasta después que se despidió que pudo respirar tranquila. La relación por la cual había trabajado tanto se había acabado, por ella. Ella fácilmente hubiese saltado ante la oportunidad de estar con él en Nueva York, dejar la universidad e ir. Incuso hacer audiciones por ella misma. Y tarde o temprano hubiese conseguido algo. El problema es que ella no podía hacer so por el, ella tenía que hacerlo por ella misma. Si ella dejara la universidad por él. Ella le reclamaría por su tiempo ¿Y luego qué? la relación seria un fracaso, y ella se quedó sin nada. Mientras tiraba el teléfono exhalo profundo y sintió que su ritmo cardiaco tomaba su ritmo habitual.

"Has hecho la elección correcta" se decía, con la esperanza de convencerse a sí misma que así era.

En realidad, resulto ser su mantra por los próximos tres años. Que fue el tiempo que le tomo a ella ver o hablar con él de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a HydeLuver..

El día había llegado. Después de días de insomnio y Dios sabrá cuantas tazas de café, Bella se estaba graduando. Durante un tiempo ella no pensó que se le permitiera estar en la ceremonia de graduación y mucho menos el poder recibir su titulo. Ella estudio lo más que pudo para compensar las horribles notas de sus primeros exámenes el año anterior. Y cuando su consejero le dijo que podía graduarse, ella estaba en éxtasis.

Sus padres y Tania habían llegado la noche anterior, y fueron unos de los primeros en la ceremonia. Su madre actuando sentimental y su padre tomando fotos de todo lo que para el fuera importante. Bella escaneo con la mirada el lugar de la ceremonia de Jasper. Su mejor amigo le había prometido reunirse antes de marcharse para poder tomarse fotos juntos. Después de un par de minutos ella lo vio acercarse. Y no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de exasperación de el por su loca madre. Alice la novia de el agito entusiasmadamente su mano hacia ella. Y Jasper a verla se dirigió hasta ahí.

Los tres graduados posaron para las fotografías juntos y con sus familias. Mientras estaba a un lado viendo a Alice y Jasper tomándose fotos juntos, se dio cuenta de lo agridulce que era ese día realmente era. Mientras ella estaba feliz y orgullosa de sus logros, ella no podía dejar de temer por el futuro desconocido que se le acercaba. Eran adultos ahora, dueño de sus decisiones y estaban de pie bajo sus propios. Ella tenía miedo de crecer, pero al mismo tiempo le enfrento la cara a esos cambios.

"Bella lo siento pero es hora de irme" Dijo Jasper antes de salir hacia el lugar de su graduación.

"¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?"

Bella giro rápidamente hacia esa voz, y entonces lo vio. Allí al lado de su familia estaba el, con su cabello peinado y su camisa blanca dentro de sus pantalones de vestir, y su sonrisa tan amplia como siempre. Bella se quedó estática, boquiabierta y la sorpresa evidente en su rostro.

"Felicidades Bells" Dijo antes de que ella pudiese hablar. Se dirigió a su lado, le paso el brazo por los hombros. Y Bella cerro la boca a tiempo antes que su padre tomara la foto.

Cuando el flash se disparó, ella lo observo "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" tartamudeo hacia el

"Hablaremos después. Ahora ve a graduarte" dijo sonriendo. Ella se alejó, pero miraba hacia atrás asegurándose que el fuera real y no fuera imaginación de ella.

Resulta que él era invitado de Jasper. En vista de que él era el único del grupo que no se graduó, Jasper imagino que al menos debería asistir a una y ver cómo eran.

"Gracias por el aviso" Le dijo Bella sarcásticamente a su mejor amigo cundo se lo encontró.

"¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?" Le respondió regresándole una respuesta sarcástica antes de darle la espalda. Pero ella pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron rápidamente mientras todos decidían donde ir a celebrar y a medida que sus padres intentaban negociar con la madre de Jasper para solventar sus extraños caprichos. Ella lo vio acercarse hacia ella con un ramo de flores y un globo de celebración.

"Felicidades" le dijo mientras le entregaba el globo y las flores. Ella las tomo con gran aprecio. Y después de tres años el estaba totalmente feliz. Feliz de poder verla, como si ella no hubiese sido quien termino todo en primer lugar. Como si nunca ocurrieron todos sus argumentos y rupturas.

Ella le dio las gracias y comenzó con una charla para aliviar un poco la tensión. Rápidamente la puso al tanto de su vuelo, como le gustaba New York, y otras cosas que ella no escucho porque estaba atenta a él. Atenta a su presencia.

"¿Te sorprende verme aquí?" le pregunto finalmente. Bella miro a su familia observando si alguno estaba al pendiente de su charla.

"Eso es un eufemismo" dijo ella

"Realmente quiero hablar contigo. No hoy por que es tu día. Pero pronto" dijo el mirándola a los ojos

"Claro" dijo con nerviosismo "Estoy libre mañana"

El asintió y sonrió con la cabeza. Ella supuso que él no pensó que ella aceptara a reunirse con el tan fácilmente. De hecho ni siquiera ella sabía porque había aceptado así de fácil. Pero el verlo ahí, el día más importante de su vida, simplemente no pudo decir que no.

"Gracias. Jasper tiene mi número. Llámame cuando estés lista. Yo no estoy haciendo nada realmente. Así que cualquier momento está bien para mi"

"¿Tu no iras a la cena?" dijo entre decepcionada y aliviada

El sonrio y sacudió su cabeza "No. Como dije: es tu día, no quiero hacerlo más incómodo de lo que lo he hecho"

"No, quiero decir…" su voz se fue apagando conforme se dio cuenta que el bromeaba.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Bella. Estaré esperando tu llamada" dijo y luego se dirigió al grupo para decir adiós. Ella lo vio salir y se debatió si era adecuado verse con el al día siguiente. Durante toda la noche solo pudo pensar en él. Hace tres años al verlo hubiese sido exageradamente feliz. Pero ahora al verlo todo resultaba muy conflictivo en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente después de muchos diales y colgar. Al fin recogió valor para verlo. A pesar de la torpe conversación quedaron de verse en el apartamento que el alquilaba en Port Ángeles.

El apartamento era justo como ella lo había imaginado, un sofá marrón acaparaba prácticamente toda la sala y daba justo frente a una pantalla plana enorme. Tenía una colección de dvd's lleno en la estantería y en sus paredes una colección de fotos en blanco y negro. Pero justo al fondo había un estante con cuadros. Y cuando Bella se acercó por curiosidad jadeo silenciosamente, ahí estaban fotos de ellos dos, fotos de cuando todo estaba bien, fotos que demostraban toda su realidad. Pero también noto una copia de "Grandes Expectativas" su libro favorito.

Ella a pesar de todo se dio cuenta de su comodidad a pesar de la situación. Pero supuso que el estaba nervioso, porque ella estaba volviéndose loca internamente. Después de un silencio el empezó a hablar. Le dijo lo feliz que estaba de que ella hubiese accedido a verlo, que estaba realmente orgulloso de su logro al graduarse. Y en ese tiempo ella se limitó a pensar en lo extraño que era tenerlo cerca nuevamente.

Sin embargo ella se dio cuenta del detalle a que él estaba nuevamente moviéndose en Washington.

"¿Qué hay de Nueva York?" Pregunto finalmente

"Estamos terminando el espectáculo pronto, así que mi agente está delineando algunas audiciones aquí"

¿Dónde diablos estaba su agente hace tres años? Cuando el ya no podía verla. ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si ellos hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de estar en el mismo estado?

El le hablo sobre sus silenciosos años. Y al poco tiempo ella le hablo de la universidad omitiendo los chicos con los que ella estuvo saliendo. Se preguntó si él había hecho lo mismo, y se respondió a si misma que seguro si, no era posible que el estando en ese show tan famoso no saliera con nadie.

Se quedaron asi alrededor de una hora. Hasta ella reía de sus chistes e incluso metía su cuchara recordando cosas que hicieron juntos.

"Todo sucedió tan rápido" dijo el sin molestarse en aclarar a que se refería. Ella lo observo tratando de descifrar que quería decir.

"¿Te refieres a nuestra relación?" soltó finalmente.

"Solo pensaba en lo rápido que todo cambio sobre nosotros, desde el principio. Fuimos amigos, luego novios… y de repente todo se volvió jodidamente serio. Supongo que por eso no lo pudimos hacer bien, nunca tuvimos tiempo de poder apreciarlo bien"

"Me gusto" el supo automáticamente que ella había pensado que todo fue un error.

"Lo quiero decir es que por esta vez creo que es mejor que nos detengamos" dijo el serio

Ella pensó en lo que significaba eso. "¿Qué te hace pensar en que yo quería volver a intentarlo?" replico ella. Por algún motivo él se notó confiado sobre una reconciliación y ella se preguntó si ella le daba la impresión de querer eso. Por lo cual no hablo más durante ese momento.

Eso era lo que ellos necesitaban. Después de eso nuevamente volvieron a verse y hablarse. Pasaban el tiempo juntos nuevamente. El volvió a visitarla a su casa nuevamente. Le hablaba en todo momento, incluso en un viaje a Nueva York y cuando regreso a California también. El ya no iría lejos esta vez. Se hicieron cada vez más cercanos y su intento de tomarlo con calma fue olvidado cuando ambos volvieron a estar juntos físicamente. Después de ahí ella lo acompañaba a cocteles y el la presentaba como su novia y ella no lo corregía, tanto así que ella acepto ese título y dijo adiós a la soltería.

Y volvieron a olvidar tomar las cosas con calma cuando semanas después él le pidió que vivieran juntos y ella acepto. Este fue un cambio bien recibido en su relación, ya que se sentía como si todo fuera más real, más oficial. Tuvo tanto miedo y entusiasmo de mudarse con él porque francamente ella no podía esperar más para completar este capítulo de su nueva vida con él.

Cuando a final de mes ella se cambió de apartamento con él, fue una lucha mezclar todas sus cosas. La fase de luna de miel fue una de las mejores cosas que ella recuerda. Cenas, gestos amorosos mantienen bien la relación. Un día ella viéndolo dormir se preguntó cómo una persona podía amar a otra tan incondicionalmente. Y por primera vez en años ella oro por un amor eterno entre ambos. Era lo que ella deseaba, ella deseaba su para siempre con él.

Suspirando Bella deja el portarretrato donde estaba mientras se baja de la cama. Todos esos recuerdos parecen tan distantes ahora, todos esos sentimientos parecen tan desconocidos en este momento. Están tan manchados por la amargura que siente hacia el… hacia ella misma por dejar que las cosas se pusieran tan mal. Camina hacia su maleta y se agacha acerrarla, a pesar de tener todo empacado se siente todo tan surreal, la idea de ella y el yendo por otros caminos definitivamente parece tan incomprensible. Después de tanto tiempo, lagrimas, el terminar parece tan absurdo. Pero para ella todo había valido la pena, todos sus subes y bajas lo habían valido porque ellos se habían amado.

Ahora en su relación habían más posos que picos, la falta de comunicación se convirtió en, ella dijo- él dijo. Cuando la carrera de él ascendió ella lo apoyo desde la barra*. Rápidamente la prensa rosa comenzó a llamarla la novia, los más grotescos la llamaban la "–no esposa-"y entonces empezaron los rumores sobre el con su co-estrella Jane Volturi. Por supuesto no creyó nada de eso pero era difícil no prestarle atención. Ella confió en él y sabía que eso no era posible, hasta que un día juro no confiar en él nunca más.

Bella observa por última vez su habitación y suelta un largo suspiro. Como dijo su madre un día "-A veces el amarse no es suficiente-"

Okay, aquí esta otro capítulo, espero les guste. Me disculpo muchísimooo de verdad la tardanza y les agradezco sus comentarios y favoritos. Una mención especial a bbluelilas: gracias por tus mensajes y por último y no menos importante este capítulo va dedicado a Cele Romero: Gracias por todo I love you!

La próxima actualización va a ser el sábado o el lunes. Así que nos vemos y nuevamente ¡gracias a todas!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes son de Meyer y la historia le pertenece a HydeLuver.

Cuando ella toma su maleta ya no puede retener las lágrimas. Sabía que dejar a Edward iba hacer difícil pero ¡Maldita sea! Ella debía hacerlo. Durante cinco años ella se había dedicado completamente a él. Había dejado sus sueños y carrera para poder abrirse espacio entre su apretada agenda. Estaba conforme con ser su novia y esperar la pregunta que les asegurara que estarían juntos a largo plazo ¿Y que recibió? Solo mentiras y traición ¿Cómo él podía decirle que la amaba y al mismo tiempo ser capaz de hacer tanto daño?

Bella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho las botas contra la madera chirriante.

"¿Te estas marchando?" dijo el, Bella se da la vuelta con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se supone que él no estaría ahí. Se seca las lágrimas rápidamente mientras observa el equipaje en su mano.

"Bella, ¿Qué está pasando?" Edward le pregunta nuevamente, el miedo se filtraba en su voz y en su cuerpo.

"Lo siento" es lo único que puede decirle, ni siquiera puede verlo a la cara. Era lo que estaba evitando, el verlo hacia más difícil su salida. Ella sabía que el trataría de decir justo lo correcto para que ella se quedara con el nuevamente ¿Cinco años más tal vez? Y entonces él volvería a hacerle lo mismo y el ciclo se repetiría.

"¿Por qué?" vuelve a preguntar, ella puede ver como sus hombros se caen. Se ve derrotado. Pero ella sabe que tratara de cambiar la situación. SI ella sabe algo por los años de conocer a Edward es que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Era una de sus cualidades favoritas. Ahora eso es lo que hace todo más fácil.

"Tú sabes porque" le responde ella, su tono convirtiéndose rápidamente en uno frio y cortante. Levanta la vista para ver el dolor reflejado en rostro de él "Bueno, debería de dolerte" piensa

Un suspiro largo sale de sus labios y da un paso hacia ella "Bella, yo… no se que decirte en este momento"

"No hay nada que debas de decir Edward. Deberías de haber dicho algo hace tiempo en lugar de investigar por otros medios" Le dice Bella con rabia.

"Bella-" empieza, pero es rápidamente interrumpido

.

"Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que era que tu familia y la mía supiera que te estabas cogiendo a tu co-estrella? Es bastante malo. Pero es peor que no es la primera vez Edward. Soy una estúpida al pensar que podrías serme fiel después de la última vez" comienza a llorar y deja caer su maleta. Se cubre el rostro para que el no la vea llorar. Ya estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas por él, ya no quería ser la víctima.

"Bella, la he cagado ¿bien? Sé que ya dije esto antes pero juro que esta vez… Las cosas se salieron de control y nosotros estábamos mal. Una cosa dio a la otra y-"

"Y se supone que esto hace todo mejor ¿no?" Le grita ella después de secarse las lágrimas de golpe.

"No por supuesto que no" el controla su voz, sabe que él es el culpable y no le sirve molestarla. "¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella? Sé que te hago daño y no sé porque lo hago, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo siento. De verdad lo siento"

Bella niega con la cabeza ¿Cuántas veces él se ha disculpado? ¿Cuántas veces ella debía de perdonarlo? "No quiero oírte ahora Edward. Quiero acabar con esto. Te di todo, no merezco nada de esto"

"Bella por favor, fue un error estúpido. Las cosas llegaron muy lejos. Por favor solo-"

"¿Solo que Edward?" replica ella "¿Te perdono de nuevo? Sabes que pasara, esperaras unos meses y luego volverás a hacerlo. Debería de haber sabido que esta aventura no funcionaría"

"¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Una aventura? Hemos estado juntos durante cinco años y soy una aventura. Tú no eres una aventura para mí. Ella no significa nada. Yo te amo a ti Bella." Se acerca a ella y toma sus manos aliviado cuando ella no lo aparta. Le besa los nudillos.

"No te creo" susurra mientras observa a sus labios hacer contacto con su piel. La sensación es triste. Ella quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, cuando estaban bien. Sería tan fácil si nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Ella podría vivir su felices para siempre con él. Pero nada de eso pasaría ya, ella no podría vivir con el imaginando a otra haciendo el amor con el mientras ella esperaba en casa. Viviría paranoica pensando en que haría el a cada hora del día, pensando que le estaba siendo infiel de nuevo.

Bella le quita su mano y sacude su cabeza "No me fio de ti nunca más"

"Sé que no lo haces, no puedo desaparecer el dolor. Pero si pudiera hacerlo…"

"No me puedo quedar" replica

"No sé cómo estar sin ti Bella. Lo intente una vez y no puedo perderte, por favor" ella puede oír la desesperación en su voz. Bella lo ve y desea darle un consuelo de que todo estará bien entre ellos. Pero siendo sincera ella no puede hacerlo, él tiene la culpa de que su relación este en ruinas.

"Esto no es como cuando éramos niños Edward. No puedo perdonarte esto. Tienes que ver como es estar sin mí. No importa cuántas promesas hagas, mi estancia aquí solo conseguirá que empeoremos las cosas. Necesito irme"

Y entonces él se puso de rodillas "Hare lo que sea Bella, te lo ruego. No nos hagas esto"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca Bella se enfureció "Tu nos hiciste esto. Todo esto es por ti, no por mí. No estás viendo lo difícil que esto es para mí. Estoy caminando fuera de todo lo que tengo, no eres quien está perdiendo todo. No puedo fingir que todo está bien. Me duele lo que me has hecho. Levántate" exclama con dureza.

Edward se levanta lentamente "¿Es todo entonces?" su voz suena como un susurro lleno de dolor.

"Necesito tiempo" le dice "Necesito pensar en mi" piensa que lo egoístas que suenan sus palabras. Pero ella merece ser egoísta.

"¿Así que todavía hay una oportunidad?" su voz suena esperanzada.

"No se" responde. Ella mira la puerta de la habitación y luego su equipaje y reflexiona sobre la libertad que está a punto de adquirir. Sobre si todo será parecido a los años que estuvieron alejados en la universidad. Ella era tan ingenua en ese entonces, lo que daría para que todo fuera tan simple como en ese entonces.

"Lo siento Bella" Edward le vuelve a decir.

Bella respira profundo, levanta su maleta y camina hacia la puerta. "Sé que lo sientes. Solo necesito tiempo." Le dice tranquila. Cruza el umbral cuando el habla nuevamente.

"Sé que no lo he demostrado, nunca fui suficiente para ti. Pero si hay algo que nunca nadie cambiara es el hecho de que eres la única. Eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás Bella. No lo olvides nunca, es lo único que te puedo pedir en este momento. Te amo Bella."

El suelta un suspiro tembloroso cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse.

Ella ahoga un sollozo por sus palabras al cerrarla.

Ambos están pendientes del reloj durante los siguientes días. ¿Cuánto se necesita para curar un corazón? Solo tiempo.

Okay soy malísima para fechas. Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo. Les prometo el otro para esta semana pero no sé exactamente qué día. Ahh si, el próximo capítulo es el final. No es tan horrible como este se los prometo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todas.

Nos vemos en el capítulo final. Muchas gracias.


End file.
